The Night Before Christmas
by Handsome Puppy
Summary: Having been instructed by his mistress to spend some time with Filia, Xelloss finds himself intrigued at the changes in her decades after their first meeting. But bigger surprises, as well as secrets, await him at the Christmas party...


  
The Night Before Christmas 

by Handsome Puppy

Author's Note:   
As the title implies, this is a Christmas story... well, sort of. It was written during Christmas last year. I was at the youth prayer meet one Friday night, and the youth pastor was preaching about why the gospel is good tidings/news. She stressed the significance of the chance at a brand new life and how everyone deserves it, and this idea just popped into my head :)  
I am now aware that Filia is not the only surviving Gold Dragon, but the story was finished before I learn of this, so just bear with me please. Any comments and criticisms are appreciated! I got lazy so this one doesn't have a beta-reader... Enjoy!^__^

Disclaimer:   
Slayers belongs to Hajime Kanzaka/Rui Araizumi/Kadokawa Shoten/TV TOKYO/SOFTX/Marubeni. I own nothing except this little story and the original characters...

* * *

The day was a good one for walking. Warm sun, a very mild breeze, and not too cold. All in all, a splendid winter afternoon.

It was the same fine weather when the group parted ways after the battle against Darkstar. The town didn't change much, but everything else did.

Xelloss Metallium paused in his stride. Yes. Things had changed quite a bit. After the Darkstar battle, the Ryuuzoku started to come out of their closed social circles and mingled with the humans. It was not uncommon to see Ryuuzoku on the streets now. After all, seventy years had passed since he last set feet on this part of the world.

Resuming his walk once more, the Beast Priest took in the street scenes casually with smiling closed eyes. He saw many dragons, but none sensed his true identity. Maybe only those serving in the temples were trained to detect Mazoku, or maybe he just got stronger in the past seventy years. Maybe both. He didn't really care.

After the battle involving gods, demons, and humans, he was soon invovled in another battle, this time on a larger scale. Instead of the selected few against a Dark King, it was him leading an army of hundreds to clean out every single follower of Phibrizo and Deep Sea Dolphin. While the remaining minions of the Hellmaster were causing troubles sporatically due to a lack of leader, the followers of Dolphin were determined to avenge their mistress.

It had always been rumoured that the Beastmaster Zellas Metallium provoked the gentle Deep Sea Dolphin to go insane and seal herself inside her undersea palace. Dolphin's general and priest had planned and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike at the Beastmaster, and they decided that it was best when Zellas' priest was dealing with Darkstar and therefore unable to return in time to help.

It was a well thought out operation, except that they underestimated Zellas' power and the resistence from her stronghold Wolf Pack Island. That, and the battle against Darkstar ended much sooner than anticipated. No one expected the Gold Dragon to be willing to combine her Ryuuzoku power with that of the Mazoku Beast Priest.

In the end, Xelloss was able to fight for his mistress, and the rebel force was completely annihilated. This battle also officially gave the Beastmaster the title of being the leader of the strongest Mazoku force, as the other remaining active Mazoku Lord, Dynast Grausherra, had long lost his general and priest.

The Beast Priest stopped in front of a door, above which hanged a plaque with a mace and a pot drawn on. This must be the place his mistress told him about. Feeling somewhat excited for reasons unknown, he held up a hand and knocked.

"Coming, who is it?" The door opened to reveal a tall young man with short green hair. He was obviously surprised when he saw who the visitor was. "Xelloss?!"

"Ah, so you remember me. You almost look the same as all these years ago, minus the horn on your head and the golden Mazoku eyes, Valgarv." Xelloss grinned, noting the brilliant blue eyes the man now had, just like his foster mother.

The Ancient Dragon only leaned against the door frame with arms crossed. He eyed the Beast Priest with an even look. "What are you doing here, Xelloss?"

"What? Can't I drop by an old friend's?" The smile on Xelloss' face grew wider as he sensed another presence approaching.

Valgarv was about to say something when someone tapped his shoulder lightly. He didn't need to turn to know that it was Filia.

"Who is it, Val-" Filia's eyes grew wide with shock. "Xelloss?!"

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Filia-san?" Xelloss smiled happily at her.

"Yes, it has." Filia said quietly after her initial shock wore off. She studied the smiling priest for a moment then turned to go back inside the house. "Come in."

"Why, thank you." Xelloss followed her in while Valgarv closed the door behind him with an unreadable expression on his face.

The two men entered the kitchen to find the table already set for three. Xelloss sat down happily. "Ah, I haven't had any good tea for decades. Having Filia-san's tea is always a treat."

Filia sipped at her cup of tea to calm herself. It had been a full seventy years since she had seen Xelloss. She would never admit it to anyone, not even to herself, but she missed his smile, especially after her human friends passed away.

She had ceased to be a priestess after the fateful battle against Darkstar and opted for a simple and normal lifestyle. She had thought that she would just open a mace and pottery shop in a small town in Sailune and raise Valgarv, and she did have the peace and quiet she wanted. Although something still seemed to be missing.

It was a challenge for the former priestess to care for the egg, which hatched into a cute and healthy baby Valgarv after years of incubation. Even though she had no previous experience on raising a child, she made sure that she gave the little Ancient Dragon all the love and care she had.

When Valgarv turned twenty, everything he used to possess came back to him. His memories of both his lives before the rebirth, as well as his power, except that he was now purely Ryuuzoku, with no trace of Mazoku influence in him. The day before, he was Filia's precious child. The day after, Filia became the precious he vowed to protect and care for.

"So what brings you here, Xelloss?" As happy as she was at seeing an old acquaintance, Filia just couldn't help but wonder, and even hope a little.

"You've changed, Filia-san." Xelloss beheld the Gold with closed eyes. "Mature, strong, and confident. No longer the short-tempered little dragon you used to be. I like the you now better."

"Eh?" A slight blush crept up Filia's face as she realized that Xelloss was complimenting her.

"As for my visit, pay no mind to it. I'm just here to see how my old friend is doing." Xelloss held up a finger and said.

"Well, I am doing fine." Filia sat back in her chair. "Val is all grown up, and Jiras and Garros are very helpful around the shop and the house."

"Which reminds me..." Xelloss turned slightly to look at the Ancient Dragon sitting quietly and sipping his tea. "Valgarv got his memories and power back, correct? He recognized me at first sight, and I can sense his power."

"Yes. Val is much stronger than me now." Filia smiled at the green-haired dragon. "And here I was, thinking that I would be a mother for the rest of my life."

"It wouldn't do to have you mothering me forever." Valgarv shrugged and smiled back at the woman. "I like this much better. We get to do a lot more things now that we are equal."

Xelloss looked from the Gold to the Ancient then back. There seemed to be some kind of mutual feeling between the two dragons and, for some reason, it gave him a sense of loss.

"What have you been doing for the past years, Xelloss? I heard of some news about Mazoku battling among themselves. Were you invovled?" Filia asked, turning her attention back to the Beast Priest.

"Some kind of conflicts among the Mazoku Lords, if I recall correctly." Valgarv added.

"Well informed, aren't you?" Xelloss smiled. "Let's just say that there isn't likely to be such conflict, ever."

Filia took another sip and decided to change the subject. "Are you just here to see if we are still alive, or do you plan to stay longer to annoy us?"

"Me? Annoying? Whatever gave you the idea, Filia-san?" Xelloss smiled as innocently as he could. "But I do plan to hang around for some time. Beastmaster-sama is giving me leave for a few months, now that she doesn't really have anything for me to do."

"Hang around for some time?" Valgarv drank from his cup. He had learned to appreciate tea from Filia, and he found the beverage help him to think more clearly. "Meaning, you are going to be here whether we like it or not?"

"Ah, how you understand me, Valgarv." The Trickster Priest simply grinned.

"Filia?" The Ancient Dragon looked expectantly at her, ignoring the smiling priest. 

Filia looked up from her tea. "As long as you don't disrupt our daily lives, I suppose you can stay, Xelloss."

"That's very nice of you, Filia-san." Xelloss bowed.

"Just keep this in mind, Xelloss. I am only tolerating you because Filia allows you to be here. If you annoy me or her, I can get rid of you anytime." Valgarv warned, and it wasn't an idle threat. He did have the power to kill Xelloss.

"Val!" The Gold Dragon frowned slightly.

Valgarv only shrugged. "I promised you that I won't use my power without proper reason. This is very proper a reason, Filia."

"No need to worry. I am house broken." Xelloss grinned harmlessly.

"Well, there are some rules I want you to follow." Filia said, breaking the glaring contest between the two men. "First of all, you can't just teleport in and out of the house as you please, especially when there're other people present. It's very rude."

"I'll just try to walk more."

"Secondly, you can go somewhere else to feed, but not in this house. You are to be polite toward everyone."

"Well... alright."

"Lastly, there're quite a number of Ryuuzoku living in this town, and I don't want you taunting them with your identity. No fighting them, either."

"I can do that. Those dragons are no fun anyway." Xelloss pouted. "But what if 'they' want to start something? Can't I act, then?"

"No." Filia shook her head firmly. "Ryuuzoku and Mazoku are still on bad terms with each other. If both of you respond to a fight, who knows what it'll lead to?"

"You can't expect me to just sit there and be at the receiving end of their taunting, Filia-san." Xelloss whined.

"I'll make sure you don't. After all, you are a guest in our house."

Xelloss blinked. "A Ryuuzoku defending a Mazoku?"

Filia smiled a little but didn't offer anything in response.

"You are not taking him to the party with us tonight, are you? Filia?" Valgarv asked.

"Party?" Xelloss seemed interested. "What kind of party is it? It's been a very long time since I went to one."

"A Christmas party." Filia smiled at the priest's obvious interest. "If you promise to behave yourself, I'll let you come with us."

"Oh, I'll be good." Xelloss grinned widely. "Can I go?"

"Filia!" Valgarv was surprised. "But tonight's party-"

"I know. They're bound to meet him sooner or later, so why not tonight, when we are there as well?"

"There're other Ryuuzoku at the party?" Xelloss guessed.

"Yes. In fact, the party tonight is for the non-human residents of the town, which consists of mostly Ryuuzoku." Filia nodded.

"Well, this should be fun." Xelloss chuckled.

"Indeed." Valgarv said under his breath. Actually, he wasn't that concerned in bringing Xelloss to the party. The Beast Priest could help keep other dragons from attempting any moves on Filia, to say the least.

"You can't wear this tonight, though, Xelloss." Filia tapped a finger on the table. "Maybe you can borrow from Val?"

Valgarv's face fell. "What? Lending my cloth to this fruitcake?"

"Filia-san would like it." Xelloss grinned, enjoying the Ancient Dragon's reaction.

"Arr... Fine! I'll lend him a suit." Valgarv gritted his teeth.

"Thanks, Val! You're so nice." Filia smiled at the Ancient.

"Anything for you, Filia." Valgarv smiled back tenderly. Xelloss looked back and forth between the two suspiciously.

"Well, it's not getting any earlier. We better start preparing if we don't want to be late." Filia stood up and cleared the table of the tea set.

"Right." Valgarv helped her to bring the cups to the sink. "Come with me, Xelloss." He led the priest to his room.

"Tsk, tsk. Look at your closet! I'd never have guessed you to be the type for formal attires, Valgarv." Xelloss inspected the numerous suits of various colours.

"I do accompany Filia to parties and special occasions such as weddings from time to time." Valgarv said, picking out a navy blue suit for himself. "Just choose one, will you?"

"What colour is Filia-san's dress going to be?"

"Saphhire blue. The same colour as her eyes."

"Ah." The Mazoku priest nodded and browsed through the cloth rack. He took out a dark purple suit. "I'll choose this one."

"Not a bad choice." Valgarv said, recalling how Filia had commented about the suit of being the same colour of someone's eyes when he bought it.

When the two returned to the living room downstairs, they found a cute little girl wearing a soft pink dress on the couch.

"Val-san!" The little girl jumped up from the couch when she saw them.

"Mariyu-chan." Valgarv smiled at the girl. "Come to fetch Filia?"

"Sorta, but I'm here on my own, not because Kariyu asked me to." Mariyu made a face. She looked up at the handsome young man standing beside her 'little bro.' "Is this your friend, Val-san?"

Valgarv wasn't sure how to respond, so Xelloss took the opportunity to introduce himself. "I am Filia-san's friend, Xelloss. Just call me Xel. What's your name, little girl?"

"I'm Mariyu, and I just turned eight last week!" The little girl announced proudly.

"Congratulation, Mariyu-chan." Xelloss smiled.

"Thank you, Xel-san!" Mariyu smiled back. "Are you coming to the Christmas party, too?"

"Yes." Xelloss grinned at the infant dragon. He could easily tell that the girl was a Wind Dragon.

"Cool! Can I dance with you at the party, Xel-san?" The little girl asked excitedly.

"Of course, Mariyu-chan."

Just then, they heard a sound coming from the stairs and turned to see Filia descending, all radiant and breath-taking in her blue long dress. A diamond tiara replaced her usual headset, revealing her pointed Ryuuzoku ears, which sported a pair of gold earrings. Her long blond hair cascaded down her back gracefully, dancing slightly as she moved.

"Hi, Mariyu-chan." The gorgeous Gold Dragon greeted the little Wind Dragon, her attention focused on the girl and missed the stunned look on Xelloss' face.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Filia-san! Kariyu will be all over you tonight for sure. Watch out!" Mariyu joked half-seriously with one finger held up and one eye closed, which made her suspiciously looking like a certain Mazoku priest.

"You really should learn to be nicer to your brother, Mariyu-chan." Filia patted the little girl's head lovingly.

Being the youngest in the whole Ryuuzoku community in this part of the world and being roughly 700 years younger than her brother, Mariyu wasn't very close to her blood relatives and never bothered to hide it. Ever since she was allowed to go outside on her own last year, the little Wind Dragon had come to love the company of the occupants of the Mace and Pottery shop. She regarded the Gold as a sister and the Ancient as a brother, and she was rather attached to them.

"Who is this Kariyu I keep hearing about?" Xelloss asked, curious and intrigued.

"Mariyu-chan's brother. A Wind Dragon knight." Valgarv observed the priest's expression carefully while saying this. "You'll see him at the party."

"Very well." was all Xelloss said.

"Well, it's almost time, and we still need to walk to the community hall down the street." Valgarv extracted his hands from the pockets and offered his arm to Filia. "Shall we?"

"Thank you." Filia took the arm gracefully.

Xelloss would have done the same, except that his partner was too short. Instead, he just held the girl's hand and led her on.

* * * * * * * * * 

The community hall was lit very brightly with all the Christmas lights and decorations. Many people had already arrived and were engaged in conversations.

"Where did Mariyu-chan go?" A young White Dragon man glanced around the room and inquired.

"Probably went to meet with Filia." A tall Wind Dragon with long red hair replied.

"Yeah, you should know, shouldn't you, Kariyu?" The White Dragon rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why is it that you don't like the idea of them together, Issarv." Another young man, a Silver Dragon, said.

"Bazelka is right. We are good enough for each other."

"Being a good match has nothing to do with it, Kariyu. I just don't want you to get hurt." The blond frowned slightly. "I don't think Filia-san has feelings other than friendship toward you."

"Are you thinking of Valgarv?" Kariyu waved a hand dismissively. "Please, he may be a different person now, but he was still her 'son' up until a year ago. Filia wouldn't love him as a lover."

"Not to mention that the other suitors never even got past her polite exterior. Many of them are afraid of the Ancient, I believe." Bazelka snorted.

"They should. Valgarv is no doubt the most powerful Ryuuzoku around here, if not the strongest in the world." Issarv shook his head. "Well, I don't know how to put this, but I have a hunch that Filia-san is somewhat hesitant in dealing with Ryuuzoku. She did resign from her position at the Fire Dragon King temple, after all."

"You did the same thing, too. You used to serve the Holy Dragon King." Kariyu said. "But you still hang out with us."

"Ah well, nevermind." The White Dragon sighed defeatedly.

"She's coming! Filia-san's coming!" A young Ryuuzoku man ran in and exclaimed in a loud whisper, informing the others. The hall immediately went quiet, and every male Ryuuzoku waited in anticipation.

Filia and Valgarv, arm in arm, entered the hall with grace, causing many Ryuuzoku men to appraoch. Kariyu and his friends were going to greet the beautiful Gold, but they paused when they noticed a second pair entering.

"What the...?" Kariyu glared at the purple-haired man holding hands with his little sister.

Issarv, using to be a Ryuuzoku priest, knew instantly that the man was a Mazoku, and a powerful one at that. He kept silent and only looked at the smiling man, however, since he didn't want to cause panic before he learned more about the situation. He signalled his friends to stay and approached the Gold and her companions.

"You are just stunning tonight, Filia-san." Issarv smiled warmly at her and kissed her gloved hand.

"Thank you, Issarv-san."

"Aren't you going to introduce?" The White Dragon winked.

"Of course." Filia nodded and signalled at the purple-clad man. "This is Xelloss, an old acquaintance of mine...and Val's."

The other dragons froze when they heard the name of the infamous Beast Priest, including Kariyu and Bazelka. Issarv, on the other hand, seemed unfazed.

"Ah, the temple elders taught about you with passion, Xelloss-san." The White Dragon grinned. "I am Issarv."

Xelloss was a bit surprised at his reacion, but he maintained his trade mark smile. "Nice to meet you, Issarv-san. Which temple do you serve in, may I ask?"

"The Holy Dragon King temple. I resigned from my post seventy years ago."

"Seventy years ago..." Xelloss' grin grew wider. "Ah, another sensible dragon, I see."

"What is the Beast Priest doing here? Such foul aura and presence among us!" Kariyu demanded sternly, all the while glaring daggers at the Mazoku. "You! Get away from Mariyu now!"

"What's the matter? Why is Kariyu angry at you, Xel-san?" Mariyu looked up innocently at the man beside her, seemingly puzzled.

"Xel-san??" Kariyu yelled. "That's the Beast Priest, servant of the Mazoku lord Beastmater! A demon among demons!! Don't be deceived by his look. Get away from that piece of filth, Mariyu!"

Xelloss' smile seemed forced, as he tried not to retaliate. Filia came to stood by him at that moment.

"Yes, he is the Beast Priest of Beastmater, but he is also my guest. I won't have you insulting Xelloss when he's done nothing to you, Kariyu-san."

Xelloss' smile was relaxed and happy in an instant. He touched her arm slightly. "Thank you, Filia-san."

The Gold gave him an assuring smile before turning back to the Wind Dragon. "Xelloss is not here to kill or destroy. I don't expect you to like him or anything, but at least treat him as you would to my friends, please."

"...very well." Kariyu yielded finally. "I will do my best, for you, Filia."

"Thank you. That's all I ask." Filia nodded.

The small crowd that had assembled around them started to disperse as the action died down. A band located in the far left corner began playing, and soon the hall was lively again.

"Say, Mariyu-chan, may I have the dance?" Issarv bent down to smile at the little girl.

"I'd love to, Issarv-san. But I'm reserving my first dance tonight for Xel-san. You can be my second partner." Mariyu smiled.

"Alright, I'll wait for my turn." Issarv pouted and grinned at the young Wind.

"Mariyu-chan is taking everything rather well, isn't she?" Valgarv watched the Mazoku priest swinging the girl on the dance floor.

"She's still young to learn of the feud between the two races." Filia's eyes followed the pair as well. "I hope that she never have to be taught about it, especially now that there seems to be some peace between the Ryuuzoku and the Mazoku."

"True." Valgarv nodded and saw a few Ryuuzoku men coming their direction from the corner of his eyes, wishing to ask for a dance with the Gold, no doubt. He offered his hand. "How about a dance, Filia?"

"I'd love to." Filia took his hand and allowed herself be led to the dance floor, much to the disappointment and dismay of the other Ryuuzoku men.

Xelloss' eyes may be closed, but he wasn't blind. He could see how the Ancient Dragon was being protective over the Gold, and how quite a number of male Ryuuzoku had their eyes on Filia. Ryuuzoku generally gave birth to more males than to females, so it was no surprise that a beautiful one such as Filia would be very popular. However, from what he'd seen, the Gold kept her distance with most other Ryuuzoku...

"Hey, Xel-san!" The cheery voice of Mariyu pulled him back to reality. The first song just ended, and the girl was leading him off the dance floor.

"Yes, Mariyu-chan?" He smiled at her.

"How long have you known Filia-san and Val-san?" Mariyu asked as she found some empty seats at the lounging area.

"About seventy years, I guess."

"You must be good friends for Filia-san to say those words in front of everybody!" The young Wind Dragon said, referring to the brief scene when they entered the hall.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, it's obvious. You are a Mazoku, right? You don't often see a Ryuuzoku speaking for a Mazoku, especially when that Mazoku almost wiped out her people." Mariyu winked.

"So you know?" Xelloss scratched the back of his head. So the little dragon wasn't completely ignorant as she pretended to be, after all.

"Yup. Kariyu tells me stories like this whenever he talks about Filia-san. How she is the sole survivor of the Gold Dragon race because the Beast Priest killed the Golds in the Kouma War. How she must be very lonely and needs a man to hold her and comfort her... You get the point."

"If you knew all of this, then why aren't you afraid of me, Mariyu-chan?"

"Hey, just because I am only eight years old, it doesn't mean that I have to believe everything my older brother tells me and not be able to think for myself."

"So what do you think of me?" Xelloss was curious now. He had never met such unique reaction from the notoriously stubborn and self-righeous Ryuuzoku. Other than his favourite dragon, that was.

"I don't know yet, but you seem like a nice person."

"I'm a nice person?" Xelloss didn't know whether to congratulate himself on his excellent acting skill or to sweatdrop.

"Well, first of all, you smile a lot. I like it when people smile." Mariyu held up a finger.

"And?"

"And you don't ignore me because of my age. I hate it when people dismiss me just because I am a hatchling." She held up two fingers.

"And?"

"And you are a friend of Filia-san and Val-san!" Mariyu held up three fingers and grinned. "Not very many people can be friends of both of them, so you must be special."

"Oh..." Xelloss laughed weakly at the girl's reasoning. "And?"

"That's all." The little Wind put down her hand.

"Well, I am flattered, Mariyu-chan, by your view of me." Xelloss scracthced the back of his head again. It was a habit he got when he used to deal with the humans all those years ago, whenever he felt uncertain about how much truth to tell, or when he was nervous about the situation.

"It's very annoying when few people appreciate my views and understandings." Mariyu sighed.

"I'm one of those few people, right? Mariyu-chan?" A playful voice said. They turned to see Issarv sitting down beside them.

"Issarv-san!" Mariyu chirped happily. "Yes, of course! I only wished that you are my brother instead of Kariyu."

"Now, now. Kariyu isn't that bad. Stubborn and occasionally rock-headed, but he tries his best to be a good big brother." Issarv wiggled a finger.

"I don't need him mothering me all the time." Mariyu made a face.

"Yeah, well, I guess he can be rather 'talkative' sometimes." Issarv laughed.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about, Issarv-san?" Xelloss asked suddenly.

"Ah, you're sharp." The blond smiled. He looked expectantly at the young Wind but said nothing.

"I'll go talk to Filia-san and Val-san." The girl got up and left the two alone.

"Clever girl, isn't she? I wouldn't mind waiting for her to grow up." Issarv grinned.

"You'll be quite a wild couple." Xelloss chuckled.

"We would, wouldn't we?" Issarv smirked.

"You wanted to talk?" Xelloss placed his hands on his lap and directed the conversation back.

"Yes." The White Dragon looked a little serious. "I am wondering about your relationship with Filia-san and Valgarv."

"What about it?"

"The battle against the Dark King Darkstar wasn't and still isn't too well known to the public." The former Ryuuzoku priest started. "Most Ryuuzoku considered it a disgrace, since it was a dragon that almost brought destruction to the world, while others simply dismissed it as a non-existing event. I did manage to learn something, though I'm not sure if they were near the whole truth..."

"What did you learn?"

"Valgarv became a Mazoku before he summoned the Dark King. Filia-san was sent by the elders of her temple to find people who would help resolve the threat prophesized... The rest was confidential information, so I couldn't really get it. All I know is that the party that Filia-san assembled defeated Darkstar, and that Valgarv was given another chance at life by the Lord of Nightmares and reborned." Issarv looked at the Mazoku priest. "My source said that you, the Beast Priest, was somehow part of the equation, though I don't really know the specifics."

"It's pretty close to what happened, just missing a few unimportant details." Xelloss shrugged.

"What kind of details am I missing is what I'd like to know."

"Hmm, I suppose Beastmaster-sama won't mind me telling you..." Xelloss mused then snapped his fingers. "Alright, I'll let you in on some of the details."

"I'm all ears."

"I was ordered to get Valgarv to join us and to kill him if he refused, which he did. Since one of the people Filia-san asked to help happened to be the one Valgarv was seeking revenge from, I decided to tag along so I didn't have to look for him myself. At the end, it turned out that only by joining powers of god and demon could we destroy Darkstar..."

"You and Filia-san joined powers???" Issarv's eyes went very wide.

Xelloss considered for a second before opening one eye and holding up one finger. "That is a secret!"

"I really admired Filia-san for standing up against her elders as well as Ryuuzoku tradition." Issarv said, recalling his feelings when he heard the news. "It got me thinking about the whole idea of being a Ryuuzoku priest. I decided that I didn't want to be like those old, self-righteous geezers, so I left the temple. Imagine my surprise when I settled down in this town and met Filia-san."

"So you've known her for quite some time, huh?"

"Since not long after she moved here, actually." The White nodded. "I've tried to get her to tell me more about the quest, but she's determined to not say a word. Now I finally understand why."

"No one would believe a Mazoku being part of the team that saved the world, anyway." Xelloss shrugged, not concerned at all.

"That's true, but that's not the main reason of her silence." Issarv paused to make sure that the Gold was still occupied with the Ancient and the young Wind. "The key phrase here is 'joining powers.'"

"Oh, I see. A Ryuuzoku joining power with a Mazoku is too disgraceful to be known publicly." Xelloss snorted.

"That's not what I meant." Issarv thought a little on how to put his words. "I don't know about Mazoku, but joining power with another is very intimate matter for Ryuuzoku, especially when the other person is of the opposite gender."

"...eh?" The Beast Priest opened his eyes and blinked.

"By joining power with another, we expose ourselves to the other one, both physically and spiritually. If our joint partner turn that power against us, we have no way of defending ourselves at all. However, if we withhold our power, even just a little, during the process as a pre-caution, the joining wouldn't be complete and the resulting power would be considerably weakened." Issarv looked at the Mazoku priest intently. "You don't often see Ryuuzoku joining powers, if at all. Certainly you realize the risk and implication Filia-san was taking when she joined her power with yours by now."

"Indeed I do." Xelloss nodded slowly, carefully digesting this new piece of information.

"Since this is of such delicate and intimate nature, usually only committed couples that have complete trust in each other would perform a joining of powers." Issarv ended quietly. "That's why Filia-san never told anyone about this."

"Well, can't blame her. Pairing up a Mazoku with a Ryuuzoku is simply too outrageous an idea, after all." Xelloss said with a smile, though he knew that the smile was very strained.

The White Dragon had been paying close attention to the priest during the whole conversation. He smiled secretively when he saw the forced weak smile on Xelloss' face. "I wouldn't judge thus just yet. I can bet you anything that Filia-san won't join power with anyone else. Well, maybe except for Valgarv because he is her son/guardian, but definitely not anyone else."

Xelloss noted the dragon's use of description of the relationship between Filia and Valgarv, but he couldn't help but eye the blond strangely. He could tell that the White Dragon was holding something back, and he didn't like to be kept in the dark. He was supposed to be the Trickster and toy with other people, not the other way around. He was about to say something when Valgarv approached them.

"Ah! Finally a chance to dance with my lady!" Issarv smiled happily and jumped up from his seat. "Excuse me, gentlemen!"

Xelloss watched the blond approach another blond and dance with her before turning back to look at the Ancient Dragon. "What? You want to talk, too?"

"Actually, yes." Valgarv nodded with his hands in the pockets, not sitting down.

"What about?"

"Filia."

Xelloss surpressed a frustrated sigh and maintained his cheerful outlook. "Filia-san seems to be the only subject everyone talks about around here. I understand that she's got quite a crowd of admirers."

Valgarv followed the Gold with his eyes, his expression soft and tender. "For twenty years, she is the only family I have, and I had come to love her as a mother. After I regained my memories, I realized what she went through during the quest to maintain peace in this world all these years ago."

Xelloss looked at him, listening calmly.

"I still remember how the Golds slaughtered my people mercilessly, but I also remember how different Filia was from the rest of them. How she would put her life on the line just so I would give up my crazed revenge at the cost of the world. How I had always found peace and rest in those clear blue eyes of hers, even when my mind was clouded by hate." Valgarv smiled as his mind was filled with images of the Gold Dragon. "I couldn't bring myself to hate her for her race, but instead, I've come to love her for who she is, a strong-minded and beautiful woman."

Xelloss found himself staring at the green-haired dragon and forced himself to look elsewhere. His gaze settled on the Gold Dragon, who was dancing with Issarv and obviously having fun.

"Before you jump to any conclusion, hear me out first." Valgarv didn't miss the mixed look on the priest's face. "I love Filia, but not as a man to a woman. Rather, I love her as a man to his closest companion, or as a dragon to his most precious treasure. I won't let anyone hurt her or take her away from me, but I won't object if she choose to leave me for another, as long as she is happy."

"...and why are you telling me this?" Xelloss regarded him with open eyes.

"She wouldn't admit it, but you are always on her mind." Valgarv looked at the purple-haired man seriously. "I know that she is confused because, theoretically, she shouldn't even think of you outside the term of a mortal enemy, but she harbours feelings toward you nevertheless. Despite your differences and backgrounds, Filia... Well, she may not show it, but she is happy to see you. It's been a long time since I last seen her being this relaxed and enjoying herself. Your being here somehow... calms her."

Xelloss turned to see Filia talking to an older Ryuuzoku lady, her smile as bright and sweet as he remembered it. He really missed that smile, to tell the truth. Every night, when he was alone by himself, he would indulge himself a little to recall the smile she gave him before they joined powers. The brief memory had never failed to put his mind to a peaceful rest, though nothing beat seeing the real thing up close.

He had dreamed of Filia smiling at him, but he never dared to get his hope up. If what Valgarv said was true, then was it really possible of him having a chance at, dare he say it, being with Filia?

Xelloss was so intent on his own thoughts that he didn't notice Valgarv's absence until someone tapped his shoulder lightly. He turned to see a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes smiling at him. He almost jumped.

"Filia-san!"

"You've been sitting here almost all night, so I thought I'd come to see how you are doing." Filia smiled.

"Ah. Mariyu-chan, Issarv-san, and Valgarv have kept me company..." Xelloss replied, noticing the crystal wine glass in her hand. "I thought you can't drink."

"I can't. Not too much, anyway. Two glasses is my limit." Filia tilted her head to look at the wine glass. "Though tonight's wine tastes kind of funny..."

"How many glasses have you had?"

"This is my second." Filia held up the glass with a quarter filled. Her face was slightly blushed.

"No more wine for you, then." Xelloss took the glass from her gently. He sniffed at the little bit of content in the glass and downed it in one sip. "This is actually pretty strong."

"Is it? Bazelka-san got it for me." Filia sat down and eyed the empty wine glass longingly. "I liked it. But it must really be strong if you say it is..."

Xelloss blinked a few times before realizing that Filia was drunk. One glass of such wine would had been enough. He looked at the blushing female. Filia's eyes were glazed, and she was half leaning against her arms on the table. Definitely drunk.

The Gold saw him looking at her and smiled lazily. "I'm drunk, aren't I?"

"Yes. Do you want to go home?" Xelloss nodded, his usual grinning mask gone now that he had no need of it.

"No, Val is still having fun." Filia shook her head rather childishly.

Xelloss had heard about the low tolerance of alcohol for the Gold Dragons, but he hadn't seen one in action. Apparently, at least in Filia's case, she would act on her feelings from the parts of her heart that were usually hidden due to her responsibilities and duties, instead of holding back her real emotions when she was sober. She would act like a child, true to her feelings. This was very new to the Mazoku priest, but he didn't dislike it at all.

However, someone just had to spoil his fun. "Ah, here you are, Filia-san." It was the Silver Dragon Bazelka.

"Bazelka-san!" Filia grinned. "Can you bring me another glass of that sweet tasting wine, please?"

"You've already had two glasses. Valgarv will not be happy if I give you more." Bazelka held up the filled glass in his hand. "But guess what? You can have this glass if you dance with me."

Filia looked between the Silver Dragon and the glass in his hand. "I just want a little more drink. I don't want to dance."

"Then how about this?" Bazelka offered. "See Kariyu by the far corner there? I'm sure he'll let you have some more drink."

Filia grinned and got up from the seat, but she was quickly restrained from behind by a strong arm circling her waist. She glanced back to see Xelloss' serious face.

Bazelka glared at the Beast Priest and hissed. "Get your dirty hands off her, Mazoku."

"Ah, I don't think she minds." Xelloss tightened his hold on Filia a bit more and received no protest from the Gold.

"You may be her guest, but you have no rights to take advantage of her like this when she is under the influence of alcohol!"

"Oh, so you do know that she's drunk." Xelloss replied with his trade mark smile. "You did give her a stronger wine to start with, after all."

"Are you saying that I got Filia-san drunk on purpose?"

"I'm not saying anything, but I believe you know better."

"Don't you touch her, Beast Priest!" Kariyu came up angrily and tried to pull Filia away. "Come here, Filia-san!"

"Don't YOU touch her, Kariyu." Valgarv said with a cold voice from behind them, his arms crossed.

"What's your problem, Valgarv?" Kariyu turned to yell at the Ancient. "Filia-san is in the hands of a Mazoku, and the Beast Priest himself, no less! And you're stopping me from trying to save her?"

"Filia doesn't need anyone's help, and she is not in any danger." Valgarv turned to look at Filia, who was still held closely by Xelloss.

"Val!" Filia made a happy squealing sound, but she didn't make any attempt to break away from Xelloss' grip to meet the Ancient Dragon. Instead, she looked quite comfortable where she was.

"It is as I thought, it seems." The always cheerful voice of Issarv said from the side. He was holding hands with Mariyu and watching the scene with a knowing smile on his handsome face.

"What are you talking about, Issarv?" Kariyu glared at his friend.

"Something that should be very obvious to you if you'll only open your eyes and see for yourself, brother." Mariyu spoke up in a calm voice.

"Mariyu-chan?" The older Wind Dragon was surprised to see his kid sister acting all mature and knowing. "See what?"

"Let me demonstrate." Issarv stepped up. "Filia-san, can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure!" Filia answered happily. She went back to the seat, dragging Xelloss along because he wouldn't let go of his hand around her waist. "What do you want to know, Issarv-san?"

"Do you like me, or do you like Valgarv better?"

"Val!" Filia's reply was quick and clear.

"Valgarv or Bazelka?"

"Val!"

"Valgarv or Kariyu?" Issarv ignored the offending finger poking at his back from his male Wind Dragon friend.

"Val!"

"See?" The White Dragon looked up from the Gold's innocent face. "Filia-san doesn't lie when she is drunk like this."

"And your point is?" Bazelka asked, slightly annoyed.

"Ah, the best has yet to come." Issarv grinned.

"Allow me to ask this question, Issarv-san." Mariyu said.

"Why, go right ahead, Mariyu-chan." The blond smiled.

"Hehe!" The young Wind Dragon giggled and turned to the Gold. "Filia-san, do you like Val-san better, or do you like Xel-san better?"

"What kind of question is that???" Kariyu couldn't help but exclaimed angrily. "Of course she is going to say Valgarv again-"

The Wind Dragon stopped in his speech when he saw Filia pondering on the answer.

"I think I like-" A hand covered her mouth before she could say it.

"What did you do that for, Xel-san?" Mariyu pouted and whined.

"Don't make her choose. Those moments of hesitation were enough for me." Xelloss smiled a little.

"I already told you, stupid Mazoku." Valgarv did a very uncharacateristic thing and rolled his eyes.

"And I thought you'd get it after I told you all that!" Issarv sighed heavily.

"Hmph! If he didn't stop her, Filia-san would have said Valgarv's name all the same." Kariyu snorted.

"Afraid to hear the truth, Beast Priest?" Bazelka mocked.

Xelloss was getting annoyed by the constant taunting from the two. He was about to open his mouth when he felt a hand pulling his hand away from Filia's mouth.

"I've answered your questions, can I have my drink now?" Filia asked innocently.

"Sure. Come on, Filia-san." Xelloss smiled and pulled her up.

The small group watched the Mazoku leading the Gold Dragon away and followed the pair until they disappeared into the crowd.

"Aren't you going to stop them? Who knows what that evil Mazoku will do to Filia-san?" Kariyu was the first to speak.

"Give it up, Kariyu." Issarv patted his friend on the back. "I told you this wouldn't work out."

"I can accept it if she chose Valgarv, but a Mazoku? The same one responsible for the destruction of her people? This can't be true!!" Kariyu jerked his head to look at the green-haired dragon.

"It is true, Kariyu." Valgarv returned the gaze evenly. "Filia would choose Xelloss over anyone. She loves him, and always have even all those years ago."

"But he is a Mazoku!!"

"A Mazoku who loves her." Valgarv said slowly to make his point across. "Mazoku don't join powers with other people, and doing this with someone from a different race was unheard of. It makes them weaker to have another force being part of them, even for just a few minutes. No Mazoku would take this kind of risk unless he is willing to do anything for the joint partner, including dying for her. Mazoku are extremely loyal to their creators, and nothing short of a loved one can make a powerful Mazoku like Xelloss to join power with her."

"Filia-san and that Mazoku... joined powers??" Kariyu and Bazelka were shocked.

Even Issarv was surprised. "Well, well. And I tried so hard to make him see the significance of Filia-san's concent to join power with him. Turns out that it already meant something to him in the first place."

"I... I lost to a Mazoku?" Kariyu looked down sadly.

"The bond between Filia-san and Xel-san is unbreakable." Mariyu took her older brother's hand and squeezed it gently. "But you'll find your mate one day, Kariyu. A beautiful and kind mate that loves you."

Kariyu looked at his kid sister, suddenly aware that she was already a grown woman mentally, perhaps even more so than him. He smiled for the first time that night. "Thank you, Mariyu-chan."

* * * * * * * * * 

Xelloss had led Filia, hand in hand, to the table where the drinks were served. The one serving the drinks was a young Water Dragon.

"Good evening, Filia-san. What would you like?" The man smiled warmly with, to Xelloss' amusement, closed eyes.

"A glass of the sweet kind, please, Rezun-san." Filia grinned.

"But you already have your two glasses tonight." Rezun said with a gentle smile. "What would Valgarv-san say if he know?"

"I'm already drunk, so it doesn't matter now." Filia made a cute face.

"Very well. Would you like to get something for your friend here?"

"Oh, do you want something as well, Xelloss?" Filia asked.

"Nah, Beastmaster-sama has a whole cellar of wine." Xelloss said, still looking at Rezun suspiciously. Why didn't the Water Dragon react to him, a Mazoku, especially after he named his mistress?

"So, Filia-san." The blue-haired man said casually while pouring a glass with ease and grace. "You got cut off on the last question there. What were you going to say?" Xelloss tensed slightly at the unexpected question.

"Actually, that was it. I wasn't going to finish the sentence." Filia giggled, and Xelloss seemed visibly relaxed. "I was going to say one more thing, though."

"And what would that be, Filia-san?" Rezun gave the Gold her drink.

"That is a secret!" Filia winked with one eye closed and took the drink. Xelloss blinked.

"I see." Rezun smiled knowingly. "It's really too bad that I'm born blink. I'd like to see the one who stole our Filia-san's heart."

Xelloss blinked again. That man was blind? No wonder he could pick up their earlier conversation from across the room. But what was he saying? The one who stole Filia's heart? He didn't mean...

"Xelloss, let's go sit down somewhere." Filia started pulling the dumbfounded Mazoku away. "Thanks, Rezun-san!"

"Any time, Filia-san."

The Beast Priest found the two of them sitting in a quiet corner by the time he somehow broke from his reverie. Filia was sipping at the drink happily, like a child sipping a milkshake contently.

"Filia, I..." For some reason, Xelloss found it difficult to talk. From the corner of his closed eyes, he saw the few Ryuuzoku near them quickly left, avoiding the Mazoku like everybody else throughtout the night. Something tugged inside of him. Would Filia avoid him like a plague if she had the chance? Perhaps when she was sober and clear-headed? He was the murderer of her race, after all.

"Why would I avoid you?" Filia cocked her head. Xelloss blinked and realized that he had voiced his doubt aloud.

"I killed thousands of your people. You are the only surviving Gold because of me." Xelloss opened his eyes. He was determined to get to the bottom, even if it meant getting rejected and heart broken.

"But you would never hurt me on purpose. You even saved me a few times."

"It still doesn't change the fact that I am the murderer of your race, Filia." Xelloss looked away, unable to hold those clear sapphire eyes. "Nothing will ever change that."

"True. You can't alter what's history, but you can choose not to repeat it." Filia nodded. "I used to feel guilty for the massacre my people committed to the Ancients. Even as I took care of little Val, my conscience gnawed at me. I was afraid that Val would hate me and leave me if he was ever to learn of the truth."

Xelloss was silent. He was not unfamiliar with the feeling she was describing. In fact, he felt it constantly ever since the day he met her and fell for her.

"Do you know why the humans celebrate Christmas, Xelloss?" Filia asked, suddenly changing the topic.

"I heard that it's to celebrate someone's birthday." He answered, going with her flow of talk.

"Yes. A Saviour is said to be born on Christmas, allowing people a chance at a brand new life." Filia's eyes met another pair of sapphires from the other side of the room. She smiled at the Ancient. "Val hatched on Christmas, and he's heard the story of Christmas many times. One Christmas morning, he came into my room and hugged me. I could sense his aura and knew that moment that he had regained at least his power. I didn't know what would I do if he got his memories back. I was afraid and feared for the worse. Then Val told me that he forgave the Gold Dragons, and that he wanted me to share his new life without any guilts."

"I am glad for you, Filia." Xelloss said quietly.

"I can't change the things my people did to Val's people, but we have chosen to forget the past, live for the present, and hope for the future." Filia turned her gaze to the man beside her. "I forgive you, Xelloss. Will you share my new life with me?"

Xelloss smiled lovingly at her. "I will, if you'll share your heart with me, Filia."

Filia's face turned a deeper shade of red and it wasn't from the alcohol. She smiled sweetly and kissed Xelloss on the cheek softly.

"Aww, you can do better than that, my dear Filia-chan." Xelloss wrapped his arms around the Gold from behind and pressed her close to him.

Filia grinned and leaned back against his chest. "Later, my dear Mazoku. I'm still drunk."

"Hey, I'm a gentleman. I can control myself." Xelloss licked his lips slyly. "But you are right. We should do this later. There are too many people around."

"Xelloss! What are you thinking?" Filia blushed very hard.

"Ah, it's been such a long time since I have a meal like this." Xelloss sighed in content. He really missed the Gold in his arms. Now that he had her close to him, he couldn't imagine how he had gotten by those long years without her.

"Ah! You're feeding off from me again!" Filia protested.

"I am a fair Mazoku. You can feed off from me, too, Filia-chan." Xelloss grinned mischievously.

"What? I don't feed like you. Why would I want to do that?"

"So you don't want to feed off of me?" Xelloss released one hand from her waist to play with her hair. "Are you sure, my Filia-chan?"

"Uh-huh."

"Not even after we get married?" Xelloss whispered in her ears.

Filia froze and blinked.

"It's fine with me if you don't ever want to be the dominant one, but it won't stop me from eating you, Filia-chan." Xelloss traced the outline of her face with a finger.

Filia blinked some more. "...married?"

"Yes." Xelloss smiled at her. "That was a marriage proposal, in case you didn't notice, Filia-chan."

"Do you really... want to be with me?" Filia looked into the depth of his amethyst eyes.

"I do." Xelloss returned her gaze with sincerity. "I love you, Filia. Will you marry me?"

"I- Yes!!" Filia laughed and hugged her Mazoku. "I love you, Xelloss!"

Xelloss stole a quick kiss from her playfully. "So what about the matter of feeding off of me, Filia-chan? The offer is still open. Are you taking it?"

Filia giggled with one closed eye and held up a finger. "Now that is a secret!"

Xelloss laughed and held his dragon tighter. "You're getting better at this! Now that's my Filia!"

Somewhere in the throne room of a castle, a beautiful woman sipped at her crystal glass. "I got the timing perfect, don't you think?" She commented to the wolves sitting around the room.

"Do you think they will take up residence there, or will they come to live on the island?" Zellas Metallium mused aloud, not directing her words to anyone in particular. "Maybe I should get a house for them just in case..."

~Fin


End file.
